Forgotten Chocolate
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: Mello and Matt discovers the means of being teenagers. Their young days in Whammys. Read and review! Rated M because of me mention things - and later smut. Cute and fluffy in the beginning, but later a bit more grim.
1. Chapter One! No big deal

-Chapter One-

It was awfully quiet, just the muffled sound of the rustle upstairs since all the kids were in the common room was heard. He was completely lonely, but still, nervous. Who know, he might get caught? If Mello refused so desperately to do it, it most likely was high chances of getting busted. The redhead ran silently through one of the long corridors, and conveniently dodged all the windows so none of the teacher would see him. He reduced his speed when he saw the targeted door at the end of the corridor. He hastily glanced backwards, to make sure no one was following him, before he took a firm grip around the doorknob. As silent as one could, he opened the door, sneaked in and shut it. He reached down to his belt, hands searching for the walkie-talkie.

"Mario is in the kitchen, come." He whispered, very into the whole agent stuff. He even knelt behind one the kitchen counters, just to make sure that no one would see or recognize him even if they opened the door.

"I thought we decided that I would be Mario, and you Luigi!" Mello's whispering voice came out huskily through the walkie-talkie receiver.

"Okay, okay! Let's not fight" Matt muttered, his mood slightly lowered. _He wanted to be Mario! Mello didn't even care about games, why would he insist on this! _Matt could bet it was just out of pure stubbornness. Even though nods can't be heard through electrical advices, or more correctly they don't usually make any sound at all, Mello nodded before he spoke now in a gravely serious tone.

"Listen close now, Luigi." Mello repeated teasingly, putting more emphasis on the Luigi than the other words in the sentence. "The _treasure_ should be hidden in the cupboard beside the fridge, come"

Matt took a look around, reached up and opened the cupboard slowly. "The booty is located, I will bring it back. Will you wait at the castle?, Come." Mello replied with a short yes, and then declared the conversation as over. Matt looked gloomy at the walkie-talkie, Mello hadn't even said 'over and out' like he should have done. But, he had no time to waste, and hastily began take as many chocolate bars as he could. His arms were soon enough filled, and he could no longer use them. Matt used his foot to open the door and then, since he became much clumsier with chocolate up to his chin, concluded it wasn't any idea in avoiding the windows. He had only one choice. The only way this might work out was if he rushed through the corridor, made a sharp turn just after one of the expensive sculptures and then burst through the door to the small wardrobe-like space where the teacher stuffed away cleaning products and where Mello most certainly was waiting for him. He breathed heavily as he settled his mind.

_I can do this._

His socks slipped slightly when he accelerated from completely still, to the fastest he could ever run. He ran, and began to think that he maybe would make it, when one of the doors opened and Roger took a step out of his office. Matt, who had reached such a high speed that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, made a nice pirouette and did not only succeed to avoid Roger, he did make him so shocked that he couldn't move from the spot he was standing. Even more stressed than before, if that was a possibility, he made a sharp turn when he reached the spoken sculpture and right into the door which luckily opened inwards. Before he had time to locate all of his limbs, he closed the door, in case Roger would wake up from his momentary paralyzed state and go looking for Matt and the stolen chocolate.

"Matt!" Mello groaned, from his position under the redhead. He balanced a chocolate bar on his head, and it looked quite funny (That was however Matt's opinion. But Mello didn't look amused.) Matt wasn't so dumb that he would mention it to Mello since it would make Mello upset and maybe get both of them caught, but still, he wanted revenge. It just wasn't fair that he did all the shitty work.

"I thought we agreed on Luigi?" Matt said, teasingly, not moving away from Mello. Mello's face became red with anger, but he had never been unintelligent so he knew that shouting on him would eventually get them busted. He did not want anyone to see them in this awkward and embarrassing position. The more he thought about it, the more awkward the position became. For an example he realized that his knee was just lightly pressed against Matt's crotch.

"Oh, shut it!" He hissed, tried to escape from the appealing warmth of Matt's body. But, Matt did not let Mello slip away from his grip. The blond could feel Matt's still hurried breaths against his neck, could not ignore the thought that hit him, did Matt breathed hard because of the short run, the heat in the small space which them both were stuffed in, or simply because of the sensation of being so close to another body? Mello had learned it was hard being a teenager, since he had turned thirteen last winter. The hormones which leapt through his veins did exactly what he wanted them NOT to do. He felt that too well-known feeling at the bottom of his stomach, just before he felt something in his pants strain at the garments of his boxers. _What is the FUCKING chance of getting an erection now? _

Matt knew some of the means of being in the early puberty, but the hormones had not yet suddenly increased in his body, so he did not get erections now and then by random. The redhead looked down at his friends, and saw his flushed cheeks. His heart skipped one beat; something with the whole scene was enticing. _How the hell did we end up in such an embarrassing position! _He scolded himself for not have pulling away earlier, since his body now seemed frozen. Suddenly, when he became more aware of which of the limbs that were his and those which were Mello's, he realized that _someone's _knee was pressing against the front of his pants. As soon as the thought hit him, it was too late. The feeling of having Mello's knee against his most private area made him more aroused than it should have done.

In lack of doing something Matt slowly turned his gaze against Mello's eyes, and he (No matter how low the chance was) was doing the same. Jade colored eyes against clear blue.

They both began to lean in, no one uttered a word nor thought a single thought. Matt closed his eyes, slightly tilted his head to the left so their noses wouldn't press against each other. It was pure instinct. Mello raised his chin slightly since Matt wouldn't reach his mouth if he didn't. Their lips were just a few inches away from each other, and the distance was shrinking hastily. Three inches, two inches, Matt's breath hitched, one inch –

_**Shoosh!**_

The chocolate bar Mello had balanced on his head slowly slid down, and hit the small area of floor which wasn't covered with Matt or Mello's body. The mood was broken, and the young teenagers suddenly woke up from their hypnotized state, realized what they had been inches from doing. They parted with an incredible speed, like you've turned two magnets backside against each other. With no further conversation, Mello gathered as many chocolate bars he could lay his hands on and rose from his position. He leaved, with no hesitation.

Matt remained seated, looking sheepishly down at his hands. Slowly brought his fingers up to his lips, the one's which had been an inch from Mello's. Even though the space wasn't as crowded as before, it still was unnaturally hot. If Matt trailed his hands against the floor where Mello sat before he could still feel the warmth. His long fingers stopped when they felt something different. It was the chocolate bar, the very one that had slid down from Mello's head. He must have forgotten about it in the rush of getting away.

_Mello… _

**- AUTHOR'S COMMENTS -**

_This was very, read; VERY, fun to write and I would love getting some reviews. I will personally glomp you, seriously via the web, if you review this story. At the moment I am writing the second chapter, which is kind of weird since I thought this was going to be an oneshot (But, it was just too fun to stop!) But I haven't decided yet if it will end there, or if I'm going to continue this for all eternity! You will be the ones who decide, since the more reviews I get, the more motivated I become! _

_Lots of love! - _


	2. Chapter Two! Second Mistake

**-Chapter Two—**

_How could I ever have let that happen? Mello might not even talk to me anymore!_ Matt had at last taken his mind back to the reality, and escaped hastily from the wardrobe-like space where he and Mello had hid. But, his instincts telling him not to run, so he walked very quickly grasped the lonely chocolate bar in his hand. He could understand Mello if he never wanted to talk to him again, which on the other hand couldn't stop him from praying that it wasn't the case. _He leaned in too!, or was that my imagination? _Matt began to doubt, a not at all comfortable feeling began to take form in his gut. His steps lose its speed, and he stopped outside Mello's room, which actually was Matt's too (But, since nobody knew who he was only Mello mattered). He still grasped the chocolate bar violently, like it was its fault that everything had went wrong, and in a way couldn't you say that? Matt had never even thought about Mello being anything more than a friend (That was however before the incident.), but maybe, Matt thought with an unidentified feeling of hope swirling in his stomach, Mello had thought about him? And if that damned chocolate bar never had slipped down from Mello's head, they've might have kissed. In some way that didn't seem as awkward as the current situation, which Matt found rather weird.

He slowly opened the door, still uncertain what to say if Mello began shouting and cursing about him. Matt had once again hid behind his goggles, so the blond couldn't see his unconfident eyes. The spoken boy laid on the lower kip, while the upper was free to use. His hair was gathered in a ridiculous short ponytail, and his clear blue eyes were concentrated on the text before them. _He studied..? _

Matt decided interrupting him would probably just cause problems, so he climbed up to the upper kip. When he took up his game, in an attempt to forget about Mello, he realized he still grasped the chocolate bar. He began to unwrap it, thought that it maybe would taste better than the last time he had experienced it. But the well noticeable sound of the wrapper made Mello curious and hungry for more chocolate, but he was too stingy to take some of his own.

"Is that chocolate?" Mello asked, nearly made Matt jump out of his own skin. Mello stood on his own bed, his head and arms resting on the side of Matt's.

"Yeah, but it's mine" Matt said, somewhat cocky. He was actually amazed over himself; he never thought he had the guts to stand up against Mello. The nearly kiss incident had obviously changed something between them.

"You don't even like chocolate! You're just mean!" Mello accused and furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lower lip like a child. Matt was however surprised that he didn't hit him, or at least threatened him like he used to do to the other kids. Maybe this was why he still had courage enough to keep resisting against him.

"I haven't tried in ages, maybe it'll taste good" But his voice had become somewhat uncertain, and he just couldn't look Mello straight in the eyes. Mello, who always been good at reading situations, immediately understood his advantage and began to climb up into the upper kip.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Matt uttered, obviously scared and kept his guard up. He crawled backwards until his head hit the wall with a dull thud. Mello's mischievous smile did not make Matt any calmer.

Mello decided to ignore the question and crawled up beside the redhaired boy, who did anything to keep his distance from the blond. Still quiet, he curled up beside him, resting his head against Matt's chest. Matt could swear that he could hear his throbbing heart since it felt like it would beat its way out of his skin. "I guess you're right.." Matt mumbled, in a defeated tone as he shoved the chocolate bar into Mello's hand. "I don't even like it" He tried to say, but he didn't sound convinced at all.

Mello immediately snatched the chocolate away from Matt and held it victorious in his hand as he tried to get away from Matt's chest which he was resting his head on. He soon realized that it wasn't as easy as he had thought, since he still had to hold the chocolate bar in his hand and his other hand (the one he had to push himself up with) was kind of crumpled behind Matt. Who by the way because of his half-sitting half-laying position rested all of his weight on the wall behind him – alas Mello's arm.

So when the young blond tried to straighten up himself into sitting position, he failed miserably, and instead fell into Matt's lap. The surprised Matt made a quiet yelp, and to make sure that Mello stayed in the bed he by pure reflex grabbed onto the back of Mello's shirt. The chocolate bar, however, slipped through Mello's grip over the edge of the bed and landed soon on the floor with a sharp clunk. The young teenagers breathed heavily, both trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Matt, who certainly was the more confused of the two, soon realized that Mello had his lips pressing against his thigh and felt his cheeks instantly became hot for the second time this day, completely without any idea about why. He tried to swallow, but his throat suddenly was thicker than before and he nearly choked himself while trying. In a desperate try to get away from each other, but still remain in the bed they both kind of threw themselves back, which just resulted in another awkward position.

This time Matt wasn't the one to straddle Mello's hips. In the act of throwing themselves backwards, Matt had thrown himself into the wall and then slipped down to a laying position after that Mello had in a try to escape from Matt's heath somehow ended up on top of him with his head buried in Matt's neck. _This is so NOT happening _Mello thought as his mind returned to his body. He did not know how to react; neither did Matt who astonished stared at the ceiling with his mouth slightly opened. They just breathed heavily for a while, neither of them wanted to make the first move. Matt caught himself thinking;

_Actually, this is kind of … what's that word? Pleasurable – oh no, that might someone misinterpret… Hey, this is my thoughts!_

Not any wiser than before Matt decided to leave his confusing thoughts to themselves and instead try to catch his still hurried breath. He had once again closed his eyes, when he realized staring at the ceiling really didn't help anyone (at least not himself). After a couple of minutes of just lying there, he felt how Mello's warm breath slowly faded away from his neck. He had expected the light pressure of Mello's weight to disappear too, but oddly enough it didn't. Curiously he opened one eye to catch a glimpse of Mello, and maybe get a hold of what he was doing. But what he saw made him, if possible, even more confused.

Mello's clear blue eyes, changing focus regularly not looking Matt in the eyes (or eye since he only had one opened) and half lidded. His body shifting uncomfortable, and the whole scene just yelled; _Awkwardness._ Matt first thought it was something wrong with his eyes, since the perspective seemed highly asquint. Then he noticed that he could feel Mello's breath against his face, and realized that Mello was leaning over him. _Leaning in._ Matt swallowed thickly and Mello's eyes snapped up to look at his face. A furious blush made his way up to his cheeks when his brain comprehended the fact that Matt indeed was looking at him.

Mello didn't even have to think, his body reacted on its own. Even though he blushed even worse than before, he acted a lot more determined or maybe _assertive_ is a better word. He forcefully clenched his jaws together, his palms turned into fists against Matt's chest. When Matt felt how aggressive his roommate had become, he slowly opened his eyes and tried to say something. Probably a try to talk Mello out of kicking his ass, since Matt was one hundred percent sure that was going to happen in the near future.

"Hey, Mello.. I'm sorry it's all my fau-"

His eyes opened wide in complete shock. Mello pressed his lips hard against Matt's, their teeth's nearly crashed together. In absolute surprise, Matt found himself thinking about what an odd scene this was. Not only, they were two boys, but also his own shocked expression and Mello's tightly shut eyes and wrinkled nose.


	3. Chapter Three! Their Alone Time

**-Chapter Three—**

_**Matt's Alone time**_

Mello suddenly pushed away and heaved himself up on his elbows and quickly gave Matt an accusing glare, like it was Matt who had started it all by pressing their lips together not himself. Due the named kiss, or rather the simple lip to lip contact since Matt would never call that a kiss, Matt's brain suffered from minor delays and had problems with comprehending the reality, which this day seemed more like a dream than actual reality. His eyelids fluttered, and his gaze met Mello's. His eyebrows slowly moved towards each other when he recognized the glare. It was confusing alike the ones Mello gave to him as he pushed the homework away and reached for his gameboy – the disappointed and accusing ones.

The ones that told him _Why the fuck did you do that for?. _Which at the moment were slightly confusing since he couldn't find any rational reason to why. As Matt laid completely still, waiting for Mello to explain the accusing gaze (even though he didn't expected too much, Mello never explained anything about his own behavior) Mello did the absolute opposite. Not really slowly, but definitely not hurried, rather calm and somewhat composed but still not an ounce of friendly aura he climbed down from the bed and walked out of the room. But as soon as he was outside the room, his collected façade shattered.

Matt threw himself up into sitting position when he heard the door slam back against its doorframe. He could literally hear Mello stomp away across the hallway outside their shared room, and shivered vaguely as the thought about today's incidents. First the one in the small cupboard-like space by the stairs, and then the one in his own bed. And all because of that damned chocolate. And more precisely , that damned chocolate bar. He reached over the edge of the bed and looked down. And as estimated – that damned chocolate bar. Hastily, and clumsier than Mello, he climbed down. He took up the small chocolate bar and examined in his hand. It wasn't any particular with it, it was just a normal chocolate bar. Matt didn't know what he had expected but, it was clear that he thought it was something else than normal when he frowned and irritated threw it in the dust bin. Matt didn't at first recognize the feeling which pumped through his veins. But at last he could identify it with something he hadn't felt for a long time – Anger mostly out of frustration.

Matt had obviously been irritated lately, and he was that pretty often. But the feeling of pure anger and frustration of being helpless wasn't something he felt often. On the other hand, he as good as never felt suppressed. He had a pretty decent life – in his own opinion – and had no reason to blow up in furious anger in his everyday life. Like Mello usually did every now and then. For no apparent reason, or rather, for no _rational _apparent reason.

Matt could actually feel his heart increase its speed, and he clenched his hands into fists pretty hastily. He stood up – but he didn't know what to do. He was frustrated but nor didn't want to search after Mello (Since something in his stomach told him that this was all his fault) but it felt even worse just standing there doing nothing. He realised he just had one real option. He reached for his gameboy walked importantly out of the room – he could only do one thing. To hide inside one of those many hidden small places where no one ever searched – and play on his gameboy until everything was solved without his help.

**Mello's Alone time**

Mello however did not hide – he was pissed off and confused. Two of his most hated feelings ever. As he frustrated walked through the corridors mental images of Matt came rushing through his head. The unlucky kids that happened to walk past him received his quiet curses and grudge. Still angry he slammed the front door into its doorframe and thirsty for fight looked around the properties of the house. It was dead empty, not one kid he could beat up. The reason was obviously the pouring rain. But he had to get rid of all the hormones which flew through his veins and the energy that pumped into all of his muscles. Despite the rain that soon had soaked him – he began to run. He run around the house, his thin shoes covered in mud and shirt completely wet. He ran until he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly he sank down to his knees in the mud and let the rain brush away of all of the sweat.

He wasn't angry, and he didn't think of Matt anymore. At the moment he just wanted to sleep, or something refreshing to eat. Exhausted he stood up and slowly began to walk inside. When he opened the door he faced Roger immediately, and of the looks he wasn't happy. Faster than Mello could react Roger took his shoes, cursed him for destroying another pair and put him into one of the bathrooms with one demand – Wash yourself up. Mello did as Roger told him – didn't even complain.

The water of the tub was warm and nice, and slowly rocked him to sleep. Unluckily the sleep wasn't harmonic, rather stressful and confusing. He woke up and unintentionally splashed some of the water out over the edge. "Fuck" He cursed, and realised his energy slowly began to recharge. He stood up and put on another pair of clothes, but he let the towel rest around his neck under his still damp hair. He looked out through one of the windows and saw how the moisture in the air outside caused a thick fog. He wondered if Matt searched for him. Just the thought made him happy, he wanted that damn freak to be worried for him. He deserved that. What if they never could be friends again? What if Matt never forgave him? The questions that hit him made him worried; he certainly didn't want to lose Matt. Matt was the only friend he ever had, and Matt wasn't scared of him as the other kids were. Mello realised that he had treated his redheaded friend unfair. What did it matter that they kissed? Could something silly as that shake their friendship to the roots?

He swallowed hard as he swallowed down his pride and began to form an apology to his dear friend in his head. He knew exactly where he could find his friend – in one of the small rooms in the near the attic. Matt always hid there when he didn't want to be disturbed.


	4. Chapter Four! Christmas Decorations

**-Chapter Four—**

At last he found him – mourning in a small space between two boxes which apparetrntly were filled with Christmas decorations, judged by the candles and red small Santa Clauses that popped up through the top. "Matt…" Mello's voice was rarely careful and he was forced to squat to reach the boy. He swallowed hard and reached out to touch the striped shirt. "Don't" Matt sniffed – Mello realised he had been crying and suddenly he knew how wrong he had done. He always blamed everything on the redhead – when usually it actually was his fault. "I'm so sorry Matt." He apologized. Matt's eyes went big in surprise – Mello did ACTUALLY apologize to him.

"No worries" He stilled sobbed slightly but was accordingly drying his tears with the sleeve. "I'm getting used to it, you know"

That was clearly a shot under the belt – Mello bit his own lip. Wasn't it enough for him to apologize once? He breathed hard, trying furiously to not get frustrated or mad. "Well – I mean it." He responded with a small frown which made Matt smile.

"Seriously – no worries" Matt repeated and the blond breathed out. He crawled towards Mello and sat down next to him – shut his gameboy off and smiled vaguely. Mello smiled back , and nodded. "Friends again?" He asked – just to make sure Matt would forget about this now and not go complaining about it afterwards. "Yeah – best friends." Matt assured.

Then everything went back to normal – or that's at least what Mello thought would happen. But as soon as Mello tried to crawl towards the exit Matt grabbed a hold of his arm. "Mello, Wait!" He whispered and unconsciously licked his lips. "I just... want you to do something for me. Since I forgave you and all..." Mello couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes."Yeah sure, whatever" He mumbled and turned against Matt again. "What you want me to do then? Not to beg for mercy I hope" He muttered – not as he would do it anyway even it Matt asked him to.

"Can we just.. try it out once again?" Mello furrowed his eyebrows – didn't understand what Matt was talking about at all. "Try out what?" He asked confused. He understood when he saw Matt's flushed cheeks and embarrassed gaze. He swallowed hard and didn't know what to believe, nor do. "B-but you don't have to" Matt stuttered out. Mello didn't listen anymore though – instead he slowly leaned against Matt. His delicate hands moving up to his neck, made sure that he stayed in place. Slowly he moved his lips against Matt's. The redhead closed his eyes and had no idea where to put his own hands. Unsure he put them on Mello's waist – feeling his curves underneath the shirt. The kiss seemed to last forever – And when Mello at last did break the lip contact the both of them had a hard time breathing. Flushed cheeks and blood flooded through their veins – hormones happy to be handy. The silence lasted for maybe a minute, until Mello who breathed heavily whispered. "Again?"

Matt just nodded as a response before their lips touched again. This time Matt entwined his fingers into Mello's hair (because, you know this is the only opportunity he would get to do that. Mello is very sensitive about his hair otherwise). Mello pinned Matt down under him, held his hands in his own and kissing him more passionately know and less careful.

Matt turned his head away to breathe and looked up into Mello's eyes. He didn't look at all like himself – his eyes were darker and filled with dangerous pleasure. His breath was heavy, his hands clenched tight around Matt's. Matt was pretty unalike himself too – with red hair everywhere, his eyes curiously looked up on Mello and lips which were swollen from the kissing. "Is this okay for us?" Matt whispered. "We're just playing right?" Mello asked, but the glint in his eyes said something else. This was real. Both of them wanted the other to continue – and not only because of their hormones and attraction to one another. They were actually in love. Matt had realised it, but Mello still wanted to suppress it. Anyhow they continued kissing each other, slowly began to touch the others soft skin. Matt breathed hard as Mello sucked just under his earlobe and at the same time let his hand caress Matt's torso under the striped shirt. His heart throbbing inside his chest – and his trousers began to tighten up.

"Mello.." Matt moaned with his head pressed against his chest. Mello's hand slowly travelling down – touching his belt and then the hard bulge right under it. He caressed it with his fingertips, made Matt throw his head backwards in frustration and pleasure. They were both frustrated, they wanted more than they could get.

None of them knew how many minutes – or maybe hours? , that had passed by when they at last crawled out from behind the boxes with Christmas decorations.

They didn't spoke about it again that evening. Just went to bed. But seconds before Mello fell asleep Matt asked with a quiet whisper.

"So, this is just a game?"


	5. Chapter Five! Games or reality?

**-Chapter Five—**

"So, this is just a game?"

His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Mello could clearly hear his nervous breathing – but he wasn't sure what Matt wanted to hear. Did he want to hear a yes – So they could continue with what they had been doing this evening in the future? Or did he want to hear a No – Not wanting to continue or, wanting to become more… serious about this, maybe wanted to start a relationship with him. Mello's heart throbbed heavily, and he swallowed so he was able to make his voice remain calm.

"Yeah." He stated, looking up at the beams of Matt's bed.

"Okay" He didn't sound sad – just indifferent. Mello swallowed hard again, worrying that he maybe had caused more damage than thought. He decided to once again follow his instincts – climbing up the small ladder to Matt's bed and crawling up beside him.

"What are you doing!" Matt whispered harshly, he would have screamed if he wasn't so worried about waking the whole orphanage up. Mello hugged him, burying his nose into Matt's neck. Smelled him warmly "I'm sorry!" He whispered back, hugging him even tighter. "I.. I don't know what you want to hear. Oh, please don't hate me"

Matt was actually frozen. Mello seemed to be completely off character – Mello just never would hug him that tight and beg for forgiveness when he wasn't sure if he had done anything. Carefully he pushed him away, looked suspicious and asked. "Who are you and what have you done to Mello?"

Mello looked up at him, and smiled vaguely. "S-sorry , I guess.. I'm not really myself at the moment. I.. I was just scared that you would ignore me. And I guessed that.. this was what you wanted. An apology. "

Matt seemed to roll his eyes in the dark. "Mello" He said slowly. "I'm not sad, I'm just tired.. and.. yeah, still frustrated.."

His cheek flushed and he looked down ashamed. Mello furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"About what?". Matt looked away from Mello's intense blue glare.

" Just.. you know, when he.. kissed and stuff. A-a-and you.. like touched me" He whispered, clearly very embarrassed. "None of us.. really.. you know.." He whispered dramatically "Came…".

At this moment Mello's cheeks was kind of flushed too, and his body was reminded by the teasing before. "I guess.." Mello breathed out, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. ".. I guess we can _continue.."_

None of them read anything that evening, even though Mello was supposed to read some homework.

Once again Mello was on top, pinning Matt down in the mattress. Kissing him gently on the neck, moving his small hands all over his body – from his tummy up to caress his hair, Matt on the other hand just laid there and took everything in. His head full with images of Mello doing even better things, but Mello was still only teasing. They both only had boxers – because pajamas reminded Mello of Near, so their skin was exposed to the other to explore. Nibbling down at Matt's torso he began to caress the tip of the bulge on his boxers – making Matt moan quietly, still worried to wake someone up. He whimpered in the dark room when Mello began pulling at his boxers, soon exposing his manliest organ. Mello began to stroke it curiously – but since he had done it to himself a couple of times he knew how to make it pleasurable.

Matt moaned loudly – before hastily push one of his palms against his mouth preventing the sound.

"Oh – too bad Mattie~ I like your sounds.." Mello purred teasingly as he nibbled on Matt's earlobe while he stroked him.

He continued for a while – touching, stroking and nibbling slightly, until Matt let through a loud gasp before pushing Mello away from him. Hastily he pulled up his boxers again, obviously trying to hide his now very erect member. His cheeks blushed furiously and his eyes wide open – staring at Mello in the dark room. Mello sat up and stubbornly stared back.

"You didn't like it?" He asked – even though he knew that weren't the case. Matt's too small boxers witnessed against it.

"Of course I did!" Matt spoke hoarsely, still trying to catch his breath. "But.. but.., We just shouldn't!"

Mello stared – and tilted his head slowly.

"You know – this isn't normal Mello! Friends don't do… things like this" He whispered nervously – wasn't sure if he feared the crowd or Mello the most.

"I know." The blond said confidently – with a face that showed no emotion. He just confirmed a simple fact. Mello sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before asking.

"Have we ever been normal? Matt, we were never normal. Since the day we were born we've been special. This is … the truth. We can't live by the commoners' rules when we are special. You're so stuck in believing the masses Matt, you never believe in yourself or that your opinion is true. But it is!" Mello spoke desperately – crawling closer to Matt, hugging him tight.

"I know – Maybe you still want to be normal. But, you can't. You're here. With me, and enjoying it. You can't just shut your eyes and ignore the facts! " Matt could feel how Mello swallowed hard against his shoulder. He breathed heavily – his breath shattering. _Was he crying? Was Mello crying? _

" Please Matt. Don't... don't seal away your heart. I wouldn't be able to bare it. Why… why don't you believe in yourself?" He sobbed heavily – and clenched around Matt.

He wasn't sure what to do – slowly he petted Mello on the back whispering calming words. He wanted to believe that he had no idea what Mello was talking about – but that would be a complete lie. Matt always been eager to please people and afraid of being bullied – that's why he buried himself in the games. He just couldn't be around people; he was too nice, too easy to get to do stuff he knew he wasn't supposed to do. Until Mello came around.

Mello always been different – so very special, and proud of it. He would never let anyone bully him, would never pretend to be someone else to melt in, would never do all the stuff that Matt did just to please someone else without getting anything back. People admired him – but they would never admit it. Mello was respected – maybe feared despite from Matt who had equal value to a rotten sock.

"Sorry.." His words were quiet. But Mello recognized them.

"Stop saying that – you stupid freak." Mello murmured against his shoulder, smiling slightly.


	6. Chapter Six! I'll be here

**- Chapter Six –**

Since that day onwards Matt tried to not think about it. Mello acted like he was just an ordinary best friend in day time, teasing him, talking to him, joked and all the ordinary stuff – but nighttime when they were all alone in their room Matt wasn't just a friend. Matt wanted to believe he had no problem with it, he really didn't want the whole orphanage to know that they were … different.

He wasn't just an ordinary young boy in puberty, who desperately wanted to have a girlfriend to brag about.

No, he was a different young boy in puberty, who experimented with his best friend in secret.

But it was something that bothered young Matt. Maybe was it the fact that he daytime wasn't sure if the night before just was an imagination since they never talked about what happened, never even mentioned it once. Or it could be that Mello indeed just called it experiment – like it wasn't serious. Maybe that was the exact reason why Matt was bothered. He wanted Mello to be his, best friend or lover, he wanted to be sure that he wouldn't go to anyone else. He sighed heavily and let his head hang from his shoulders as he looked down at the food. His thoughts still wandering around in circles.

Mello always seemed so sure about anything; he KNEW that they were different, and he said that it was better being different than normal. Still he held up this act in front of the other orphans. Matt never confronted him with this though, he was afraid of Mello leaving him (because he knew far too well how Mello reacted on losing games.).

"What's up with you Matt?" Mello asked when he sat down in front of him, his plate not even half covered. Matt snorted and took his fork and put some of the spaghetti carbonara in his mouth.

"It's nothing. " He mumbled, and Mello pierced him with his gaze. Matt though didn't say anything.

"Then don't tell me." Mello snapped back when his gaze seemed ineffective. After that, an uncomfortable silence covered them. Matt could literally feel the tense feeling building up inside of him. Mello also seemed uptight, and after finishing half of his plate he rose from his seat. "See you later, I guess." He muttered angrily, not looking Matt in his puppy eyes. He stomped away, nearly broke the plate when he placed it in the sink.

Matt remained seated for another five minutes before he calmer than ever did the same routine as Mello. He walked, still all alone out of the room. He let his step lead him wherever they wanted to go. He ended up in the common room, looking jealous at the other children who played with each other. They were social; Matt had problems with being social. Either he acted like he didn't care, or he let the other person decide too much (That was Mello's case, yes). Even though he had Mello, and Mello had him, it was lonely when Mello was mad at him. He couldn't imagine Mello having the same feelings, Matt never even once had shout at his friend. Just teased sometimes. And now when they were special together they became much more isolated. No one was like them here.

They couldn't even talk about it.

The room was spacey, a really high ceiling and clean dark wood floor. In a corner of the room a very comfy sofas and some armchairs were placed, which were occupied by a couple of children who read cartoons and books. In the same end of the room but in the other corner a robust tree table with six chairs were placed, just two girls were drawing. The wall behind them was covered by an enormous bookcase with books, games, pens, and papers. That end of the room was absolutely the more lively, since it also had the TV at the opposite wall of the bookcase. The other end only had a piano, two armchairs and a pale boy sitting on the floor laying a puzzle.

Matt knew who that was. It was Near.

He knew all about that boy. All thanks to Mello. Near was one year younger than Matt, eleven years old Matt fast concluded. Despite his young age Near was ranked first among all the Whammy kids. Mello was just behind him. Even the older ones didn't stand a chance. Mello hated him, detested his white clothes and dark eyes. He avoided him like the plague and if they would happen to meet each other in one of the corridors Mello in most cases pushed him aside or started a fight. Since physical strength seemed like the only genre Mello could win over him.

But Matt on the other hand sympathized with the young albinolike boy. He was asocial just like him and Mello; He just couldn't handle friends. But to compare with Matt and Near who had kind of the same way of handle people, Mello was their opposite. He was angry, threw things, shouted and fought. No one could handle him.

Matt approached the young boy and sat down beside him.

"Hi" He said, tried to smile gently but it looked more uncomfortable than pleased.

"You don't have to talk to me you know" Near murmured, still playing with his puzzle not even looking up to see who it was.

"No kidding, " Matt murmured. "I just… wanted to talk"

"You and Mello had a fight" Near confirmed and Matt damned his plain reaction. Never an emotion.

"Maybe" He mumbled – avoiding eye contact even though it wasn't really necessary, since Near didn't even look at him. "On second thought, I don't want to talk." He rose from the floor, uncomfortable and started to walk away.

"I'll be here."


	7. Chapter Seven! Do you want me to?

**- Chapter Seven – **_**Do you want me to? **_**–**

"_I'll be here." _

Matt felt a shiver along his spine, and walked hastily out of the room. He didn't know why, but as the same time as Near was creepy Matt often found himself thinking about the young boy. He didn't think he was attractive, that wasn't the case. But he was curios of him – since Near never told anyone about himself. And because Matt knew he would never be able to get to know the albinolike boy, Mello was an obvious reason and Near would most likely never open up to anyone. Especially not Matt, who was his nemesis best friend. It would be highly unlikely.

The redhead sighed and started to walk up to their room with heavy steps. He knew that his blond companion would be there, and that he would be pissed. He also figured that he would have to beg for forgiveness and swallow down what was left of his pride. He opened the door to see Mello studying.

"Hi" Matt looked down on his two different socks.

"Don't disturb me; I don't want to talk to you. Sucker." Mello spitted out, and his grip around the pen hardened.

"Chill out, just trying to say sorry here" Matt mumbled, rubbed his neck with his hand nervously. His eyes searched for Mello's, if he only could make the blonde smile it would all be over.

The blonde's eyes were focused in the book, but Matt could hardly notice his cheeks tightening. One of the corners of his lips suddenly curled upwards, in a small smile. "You know what Matt," Mello spun his chair around. "You're pathetic, but I can't help liking you"

It hurt, no doubt, to hear that from the young boy. But Matt was used to it; Mello was like that. He didn't mean it, not all the time though, he just did things without thinking beforehand. Matt guessed that was the reason why Near still was number one. It didn't matter how determined Mello was, Near could keep his head cool in every situation possible. And that's why Mello always will be second, Matt thought before he smiled vaguely.

The fight was over, even though it had been pathetic from the start.

And suddenly they were there again, the clock ticking against midnight, the darkness hovering in the small room and their breaths against each others. They would do this every night.

Matt's cold hands touched Mello's bare chest carefully, and the blonde which sat across Matt's crouch leaned in. Their mouths just inches apart. The younger's hands trailing down, reaching the end of the other's back. As Matt slowly rolled his hips against Mello's, causing both their semi hard erections to slightly rub against one another, Mello breathed heavily. His hair falling down in Matt's eyes.

Matt's breath hitched. Mello moaned.

They switched places; Matt hovering over Mello and Mello's legs closing around Matt's still thrusting hips. One drop of sweat trailed down from Matt's hair, at last dropping and touching Mello's panting lips. They still had boxers on, but just the imitation of an actual sexual act caused them both to harden increasingly. The blonde's long fingers burrowed in Matt's red hair, as he kissed his neck passionately. Matt let go of the boy, and started to trail kisses down his chest. Nervously he tugged at Mello's boxers and the older one bit his lip.

"Do you want me to.. ?" Matt asked teasingly. Mello panicked and pushed the redhead away from his boxers. Through gritted teeth and with burning cheeks he growled;

"What.. what are.. you doing?" He said between his heavy exhaling.

The magic seemed to slip through their fingers as Matt stared at Mello, confused. "But.. I.. thought you.. wanted me to.. do.. you know.." He began to mumble nervously, now looking anywhere except from Mello.

"Not that.. you.. You can't like.. say like that … before you do it!" Mello complained, obviously embarrassed. Matt cursed that he had said anything at all. But, actually, he still was eager to continue and didn't really want to stop at all. "Okay, I understand" He said hastily. "We can try again right?"

Matt's eyes searched for Mello in the darkness, pleading for more. Leaning down and tried to find his lips, trailing with his own against the blonde's thin vulnerable skin. But, Mello shook his head furiously. Whispered still embarrassed; "Let's… just sleep."  
Disappointed Matt let his body sink down in the mattress beside Mello. "Night'"

And they studied no more that night.

Nothing really happened the following year, not in Matt's opinion however. Mello got beaten once again by Near in the yearly exams for the top ten – And Matt placed third as usual. They still kept quiet about their relationship, and nothing changed. And the night of Christmas day spent they locked inside their room, panting and teasing. The same with New years eve. But, even though the new year arrived, both of the young boys were still as innocent as before. And the years went by, more quickly, than any of them could imagine.

_FUCK! I've forgotten Mello's birthday, Fuckfuckfuckfuck. _The soon 15 year old Matt cursed himself inside his head. Mello turned 15 tomorrow, and he had no idea what to get him. Or he did, but it was just hours until breakfast. Matt had a bad habit of not sleeping.

He wanted to give Mello chocolate that he did every year, but the lack of time forced him to improvise. As the clock slowly ticked closer 8 AM Matt searched his pockets, and the closet, throughout to find what he was looking for. And by the morning, he had wrapped it up in brownish paper. It was a small present; it easily fit in one of Matt's pockets.

**Hai! It's me Duckie! I'm sorry for being overly inactive, but it's really much in school atm. I thought it was a long time since I updated this, and finally got a little more intimidate scene in it – And I'll promise more lemons ahead!  
I'm feeling that this wasn't like the best chapter, but it's average and it's better than not posting anything… Please review and favorite! Love you all, duckie~**

P.S My first time writing a sexual scene, just so you know. D.S


	8. Chapter Eight! Suddenly, they grew up

**- Chapter Eight– Suddenly, they're not children anymore–**

"What're you doing?" Mello's calm voice came from behind Matt, who was hunching over the wardrobe and hastily put something in his pocket. "N-nothing, are you awake already?" Matt swallowed heavily, the clock wasn't more than 4 AM, a Saturday.

"Isn't more surprising that you're awake?" Mello frowned, suspiciously.

"I didn't sleep" Matt explained, while Mello threw himself backwards again and hit the mattress. "But why aren't you playing your stupid games then?" Mello wondered lightly as he covered his boxerclothed body under the covers once again. Matt couldn't answer that, and began stuttering. "Uh, like.. I.. "

Mello, wide awake once again, threw daggers at him with his sharp eyes. "You woke me up, stupid, you better tell me what's going on."

"It's a surprise! You can't just ruin it" Matt tried to explain, but Mello just frowned. "For who?"

"For you, stupid!" Matt rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday, remember?"

Mello looked confused for a moment, and then glanced at the clock. _It is my birthday alright… _He thought and angled his gaze back to Matt again. "But, since it is my birthday why don't you just give me the present and get it over with?"

Matt looked heavily disappointed. "You're so romantic." He said, sarcastic.

"Whatever." Mello spitted out and sat up in the bed. "But hurry up then! I want my present"

Matt rolled his eyes once again and swallowed slightly, brushing one of his hands at his neck. "But.. . "

Mello snapped. "Stop acting like a child!" But when Matt, red from top to toe, handed over the small package Mello reached for it as eagerly as a child on Christmas day. At first he just looked at it. "It's pretty small.." He mumbled, he could easily hold it between his fingertips. His eyebrows furrowed when he opened it. He looked up at Matt, and then back again. It was a condom, balancing between Mello's fingers.

"You said last week that sex wasn't important" Mello mumbled.

_Yeah, after our hundredth and sixth time trying to have sexual intercourse, and after you went into depression since we couldn't make it, what should I have said? That it was reallyreally important that we would? _Matt thought, but said:

"I thought you said that it was an act of love, and since we love each other we _should _do it." Matt crossed his arms over his chest, and looked stubbornly at the window, trying to calm his still reddening cheeks. Mello did however not yet consider himself as defeated in this discussion.

"But… a condom? It's not like I'm, or you, going to get pregnant." Mello mumbled, still wasn't sure who were going to do the topping part. They both have tried, but it was impossible, or so it seemed. Matt sat down on the bed, still blushing. "I.. I just thought it would be easier that way." He lay down and still refused to look at the blond. "We don't have to if you don't want to ... you know, " Matt still couldn't say the word without blushing furiously – He blamed his younger age, even though he was just about two months younger than Mello. Mello couldn't help but smiling as he threw the condom at the nightstand and lay down beside Matt.

"Okay, it was a pretty good gift. Not that good, but average" He kissed his cheek lightly.

"Sure? You're not mad?" He knew that Mello wasn't mad, but asked out of routine. His eyes searching for Mello's, and his hands travelled to his bare back. "Oh, you're like, nearly naked" He realized and smiled wider. Now it was Mello's turn to roll his eyes. "Dumbass… , take your clothes off. They're in the way" And Matt obeyed happily.

Their lips met in a careful kiss, as Matt kicked himself out of his pants. They kissed again but more passionately, hugging each other closely both of them lying on the side facing each other. Once again they kissed, Mello's hand clutching Matt's neck and Matt's stroking Mello's back, back and forth. They rolled over, Matt on top with his knee in between Mello's legs, brushing it slightly against him.

Mello opened his lips briefly to pant for air against Matt's already parted lips. Through half lidded eyes Matt glanced at Mello, whose eyes were closed shut, and inched closer trailing butterfly kisses down Mello's neck. He could feel how the blonde's body jumped a little by the light contact, and he could tell that Mello thought it tickled at the start. But when he approached one of the collarbones Mello moaned before he could stop himself.

His cheeks were red, and he opened his eyes to cracks. He throatily whispered between shut teeth. "Stop teasing."

Matt smiled apologetically, kissed his earlobe before brushing his lips with his owns. "Sorry" Matt mumbled and swallowed cautiously. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, stroking Mello's hair. The blond seemed irritated when Matt asked and frowned. "Just, do.. something. Don't ask me!"

But the redhead insisted. "I don't know what to do.."

"Well, act like you do know! " The blonde snapped.

Mello now stared into Matt's eyes, and showed no insecurity. Matt, on the other hand, didn't feel like this was a very comfortable situation for him, since he apparently had to act like he knew exactly what he was doing when he in the reality had no idea. And if something went wrong, it was likely that the blame would fall on him. So he mumbled "Don't blame me later then" before he kissed Mello lightly again.

He realized soon that it was hard to act like he knew what he was doing, he had to stop himself innumerous times when he felt the urge to ask Mello. After a while of careful stroking and some light kissing and caressing, Matt felt just a tiny bit more certain of what he was doing.

After couple of minutes more both of their brains had stopped working, and their bodies acted on their own. Caressing their most private parts, kissing hotly and panting for air. Mello's hand travelled over the nightstand, threw a chocolate bar to the floor and knocked over the clock, before he grabbed the small package. He pushed it into Matt's free hand, and looked up at him with pleading yet demanding eyes. Mello would never beg, he demanded.

Matt's hand was slippery, and it was a tricky to open the plastic wrapper as he tried not to think too much about it, since he knew that he would probably just end up nervous if he realized what he was about to do. When the wrapper flew through the room, another problem approached. Matt looked at the rubber doubtfully. _How.. do I? Which way? _  
Mello grunted underneath Matt, and he nervously began to roll it over his erection. Luckily getting the direction right.

He hunched over Mello again, inching closer his entrance. He angled himself slightly and began pushing in. He could feel Mello tense up under him, grabbing his shoulders and buried his nails in the skin. "Ngh!" Mello suppressed his voice against Matt's neck. The redhead just breathed heavily, as he realized he was about to take his best friend's virginity – Or, what the hell, he had already done it.

Mello's legs wrapped around Matt's hips, and Matt hunching over the blond, them both panted. "C-can I move?" It was the first thing that Matt had asked after Mello had lectured him.

Mello smiled mischievously, tickled Matt's earlobe with his lips. "What did I say 'bout asking stuff?" He whispered.

Slowly, and shakily at start, they made love. Matt carefully thrust in and out of Mello, kissing and panting at his shoulder as he did. Mello clutching to Matt, clinging to him like he was his only hope suppressing more sounds against his collarbone.

Mello could feel how Matt tensed, his hands turned to fist in his blond hair. "M-mello" He forced out shakily, but didn't stop his movement. "I'm about to.." But Mello stopped him from finishing that sentence. "Just.. do it" He could feel that he himself was at the edge, and as Matt pounded a little harder he couldn't stop a loud moan escaping his lips.

Matt shakily stopped, still hugging the blonde tightly. Both of them panted for air, and Matt was the first one to speak. "Sorry, sorry.. sorry Mells.." And the blond looked up at him confused. "Why.. wha?" He said dizzily, still affected by what they had done just minutes ago. "You.. you didn't come, and it's your birthday and all, and I should have waited for you. And.."

Mello closed his eyes and stopped listening.


	9. Chapter Nine! I don't want to think!

**- Chapter Nine – I don't want to think!–**

The wind outside of the window was rushing past the building, making the glass rattle in its frame. This disturbed the recently turned fifteen year old, and he groaned before waking up surrounded by his younger partners. He remembered last night with fondness, even though it had been fumbling and careful, and also a bit embarrassing. However, it had finally happened, and he felt himself grinning from ear to ear as he pushed himself even closer into Matt's chest. They were both scrawny still, Matt even more so, in the middle of growing up their limbs stretcher further so fast it hurt. Despite being younger, with a couple of months, Matt was taller by an inch but he was also bonier than Mello who's body seemed to value being soft. Lying there didn't satisfy Mello for long, and he untangled himself from the mess of limbs and moved to the bathroom.

He was still grinning as he got into the shower, the water rushing over his body drenching him. Even though his body had left the warmth of the bed, his mind was still with Matt. He tried to rearrange his features into a frown instead of the beaming smile radiating from him. He didn't like being ridiculously happy, it was simply ridiculous, not to speak of childish. Mello didn't want to be a child anymore, that's why yesterday's acts had meant a lot to him. He finished with the shower, drying himself clumsily with a towel and haphazardly threw his clothes on. Matt was still sleeping in the bed, now curled up instead of hugging Mello tight to his chest. The blonde moved until he sat on the edge of the bed, ran his hand through the red strands of hair as he let his eyes rest upon the sleeping figure. His mouth was open against the pillow, a small pool of drool sneaked underneath his cheek. In Mello's gut a pool of affection was growing, yet he was afraid of it. He didn't want to grow attached to anyone, knowing that that would certainly be his downfall and prevent, rather than help, his pursuit of victory over Near. However, having a side-kick must be some sort of cheat as well.

He got up on his feet, let go of Matt's hair and got out of the room. He had to run, wrap his mind around things.

When Matt awoke, he was alone and the warmth of Mello's hand and body had long ago faded away. The smell of his schampoo still lingered from the bathroom, and Matt let himself enjoy it for a couple of minutes. He stretched out his limbs slowly before sitting up, trying to push down the prominent erection. _Why do you do this to me? _He directed the thought downwards, towards the tent of the covers, before moving towards the shower. He stripped, and after at least twenty minutes, Matt won by the means of cold water over his lower regions.

Mello still wasn't back when Matt was done, and he felt slightly abounded. He knew it was silly, as he dressed, but he couldn't help it. He was addicted to the blond, he was his only friend and even though Mello seemed to be the more jealous of the two, Matt was also pretty protective and afraid of what was his would disappear. Matt didn't want to think too much about it, because he always felt sad if he did. He had to force himself not to analyze Mello's movements and comments, which sometimes spoke of rejection and irritation against Matt. He didn't want to see that, because it hurt too much. It felt like his heart was breaking everytime Mello didn't glance his way and gave him a cheeky smile, or when Mello hastily snatched his hand away from Matt's underneath the table. As Matt laid down on the bed again, he was thinking about this and felt his heart sink in his chest.

What was he to Mello really? A toy? He frowned, turning on his side fumbling with his Gameboy. He had to stop thinking about this, or else Mello would notice and avoid him or something, he thought and pouted childishly. However, his need grew by the minute, so when Mello came into the room he turned hastily and looked up at him.

Mello was flushed and out of breath after his run, his skin prickled with small droplets of sweat. He caught a glimpse of Matt's face, and heard himself giggle at it. "Wow, that was a rare expression" He said, teasingly. Matt looked somewhat like a puppy being alone for a bit too long. Matt didn't answer; instead he got up and pulled his arms around him in a tight embrace. Mello who was still exhausted after the run, breathed hard against his neck.

"Where were you?" Matt's voice was small, and Mello chuckled again.

"I was running. You know, that thing when you move your legs pretty fast to build up your physique, you should try it sometime" He mumbled, sarcastically.

Matt felt a smile playing on his lips, and he leaned down and claimed Mello's lips with his own. Mello gave out a surprised squeak, especially as the open mouthed kiss hastily turned more and more passionate. He pushed Matt away slightly. "What's gotten into you?" He mumbled, looking up into his eyes reading his neediness in them. "You're such a needy puppy Matt." He growled playfully, but Matt didn't listen as he kissed Mello again.

They fumbled clumsily towards the bed, falling down into the mattress. "Really Matt-" Mello started, indicated that he would leave Matt's hips that he was straddling. Once again Matt caught him before he could depart, his hands roaming over his back, pulling him closer and one hand in his hair playing with the strands. Mello debated with himself, and then let himself enjoy the pleasure.

**AU NOTE.  
Short chapter I know, trying to get back to all my old fic's now. Wish me good luck! This story will become a bit darker with time, that's my plan anyway. **


End file.
